Sacrifice
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: Lucas could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he focused on her eyes that were filled with pain, his heart dropped to his knees, could he really be the reason for that? set during 508 LEYTON one-shot :D


Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Set during 508 when Peyton goes to see Lucas in the gym….Leyton of course  sadly I do not own One Tree Hill.

Lucas idly strolled across the high school gym, clearly lost in thought; he decided to hang back for a little while not quite ready to go home just yet, he had gotten engaged last night, he couldn't quite believe it himself, It wasn't that it was fast or anything, it's just the way it had happened, the whole thing seemed like a huge muffled blur, at one point he was kissing Peyton in Tric and then suddenly there he was proposing to Lindsey…

With Peyton's ring.

Out of all events that had took place yesterday, one thing had stuck out…Peyton had said that she still loved him, that's what made this whole situation all the more messed up; deep within he was shaken by the violence of existing for only her; he had lost Peyton a long time ago, and it hurt like hell, and then Lindsey came along, and he made himself love again, to try and fill that empty void in his heart and soul, the sad thing was, was that Lindsey's love had hardly done anything , not even a dent; and it was scaring the hell out of him.

He was shook out of his reverie, when he heard the soft clicking of heels resounding against the gym walls.

"Hey"

He knew that voice, and he let it fill his ears, he turned and saw Peyton walking towards him, hands in pockets, before he knew it she was standing before him, he watched as she spoke her eyes misty, she had just said something about being seventeen again, it brought him back to a time were things were simple… not like now.

"Would you believe that I actually met someone who lives vicariously through us? At least the 'us' in the book"

Lucas smiled gently. "Sure I do; but it also took place along time ago"

Lucas saw the solemn look etched on her face, and was sure it was on his too.

Peyton spoke somewhat quietly. "I know; I didn't come here to rehash the past."

Lucas looked on at her confused, and listened in as she spoke again, his arms folded in front of his chest. She was talking about sacrifice and Keith and Karen and how he had buried his feelings for her, solely on the purpose of being a good friend.

Peyton took the time to breathe out, obviously trying to keep the tears at bay as she looked at the floor for a second before looking up again, and silently reached out her own hand to grab his own as she retrieved it from his chest while he kept his other arm wrapped around himself, as if he was protecting his heart.

"I love you, Lucas…and I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes…"

Lucas could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he focused on her eyes that were filled with pain, his heart dropped to his knees, could he really be the reason for that?

"…and it is going to _suck_; but if what _you_ want is for me to let go then, I'm going to do it…"

Lucas blinked back his own tears, his own heartbreak.

"…Be happy, Luke…I want that with all my heart."

Peyton lifted their intertwined hands and lightly kissed his hand, Lucas closed his eyes at the feeling and gulped, never noticing a small tear make its way down his cheek, as she let go and turned to walk away; for good.

Before he realized what he was doing, Lucas reached out to gently catch her wrist, stopping her from walking away; she turned to look up at him her face fresh with tears, and a questioning look in her eyes.

Peyton watched as she saw Lucas visibly sag in front of her, and drop to his knees in front of her, pressing his face into her stomach as he let out an uncontrolled sob, the past few months catching up to him, as his hands held on to her hips, Peyton rubbed his head in a soothing manner, as her own tears made their way down her face.

"Luke…"

"Why can't I get you out of my head, Peyton?" Lucas mumbled into her shirt.

Peyton cried softly. "Why can't I get you out of my heart?"

Lucas encircled her waist, nuzzling himself closer to her

"Looks like were _both _screwed".

_**So there you go :D a bit of a tearjerker there for you, I just had a day dream about this might as well share it with you…I got the line** **'**_**deep within he was shaken by the violence of existing for only her' from one of Sarah Mclachlan's song's Do What You Have To Do :D**


End file.
